Andrew Campbell
Andrew Campbell ' — drugoplanowy bohater serialu Pretty Little Liars, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w trzecim sezonie. Jest uczniem Rosewood High School i przyjacielem Spencer Hastings. W jego postać wcielił się Brandon W. Jones. Biografia i osobowość Andrew po raz pierwszy pojawił się w drugiej połowie trzeciego sezonu w odcinku Mona-Mania, chociaż do Rosewood High School chodził już wcześniej. Jest typowym kujonem. Bardzo dobrze się uczy. Jest jednym z członków szkolnej drużyny w dziesięcioboju. Przyjaźni się z główną bohaterką Spencer. Zawsze jest gotowy służyć jej radą i pomocą. Spotykał się z Arią Montgomery. Wygląd zewnętrzny Andrew jest wysokim blondynem o szarych oczach. Na początku swojego udziału w serialu ubierał się niemodnie i bardzo sztywniacko oraz nosił okulary. Jednak później zmienił styl na bardziej młodzieżowy. Wbrew pozorom jest bardzo umięśniony ze względu na uprawiany sport. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 3= 'Mona-Mania ' thumb|left|200pxAndrew pojawia się w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy, kiedy siedzi wraz ze Spencer i innymi dziesięcioboistami. Informuje ich, że Mona dołączy do drużyny. Dziewczyna dołącza do nich i mówi, że chce rywalizować ze Spencer o tytuł kapitana drużyny. Zebrani głosują (Andrew głosuje na Spencer) i kończy się remisem, więc decydują się rozsztrzygnąć głosowanie quizem. Po zebraniu Andrew rozmawia ze Spencer, dodając jej wiary we własne możliwości. Podczas quizu, Andrew z racji bycia sekretarzem drużyny, czyta dziewczynom pytania. Spencer i Mona starają się odpowiedzieć najlepiej jak potrafią w ciągu 10 sekund. Mona wygrywa starcie i drużyna udaje się świętować do The Brew. Spencer jest zawiedziona i Andrew proponuje jej, że pójdzie do trenera i odwoła wszystko z powodu tego, co Mona zrobiła w przeszłości. Jednak Spencer nie chce wygrywać w ten sposób. Chłopak pociesza ją, że wszystko się ułoży. 'What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted ' thumb|200pxAndrew kłóci się ze Spencer, ponieważ nie pojawiła się na treningu. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że ćwiczyła sama, ale Andrew mówi, że ma robić to z drużyną. Spencer pyta, czy nadal jest członkiem drużyny. Jednak chłopak mówi, że odbyło się głosowanie i zdecydowano o jej usunięciu. Dziewczyna wyzywa go na quiz, jeśli go wygra, Andrew wstawi się za nią. Ustalają zasadę, że kto odpowie źle, zdejmuje część ubrania. Ostatecznie Andrew zostaje w samych bokserkach, a Spencer pozbywa się tylko kurtki i stanik spod bluzki. Na spotkaniu drużyny, Andrew ćwiczy z Moną, kiedy wchodzi Spencer. Chłopak każe jej iść, ponieważ została wyrzucona z drużyny i nie chce, żeby miała kłopoty. Spencer mówi, że nie przyszła do niego i atakuje Monę. Andrew pomaga ją od niej odciągnąć. |-|Sezon 4= 'Bite Your Tongue ' thumb|left|200pxAndrew pomaga Spencer w nauce do testu. Dziewczyna namawia go, aby dał jej trochę pigułek ("dodatkowa pomoc"), żeby pomogły jej się skupić. Chłopak nie wie, że zgadzając się sprowadza ją na drogę narkotyków. |-|Sezon 5= 'Thrown From The Ride ' thumb|left|200pxAndrew zaczepia Spencer przy jej szafce i pyta, jak się trzyma. Dziewczyna wie, że chłopakowi chodzi o jej dawne uzależnienie od tabletek, dlatego nie daje mu dojść do słowa. Kiedy chłopak odchodzi, Spencer woła za nim, co robi jutro. Andrew odwraca się z uśmiechem, mówiąc: "Mam wrażenie, że zaraz mi powiesz". Andrew i Spencer pracują w ogrodzie Hastingsów. Idą razem do szopy i chłopak pyta, czy mogą chwilę odpocząć. Szukają ziemi i nagle dziewczyna krzyczy, kiedy natyka się na martwego szczura. Andrew każe jej się odsunąć, a sam podchodzi do niego i zauważa Rodenticide, którym zwierzę musiało się zatruć. Andrew znajduje się w kuchni, gdzie Spencer sprzygotowała dla niego obiad w podziękowaniu za pomoc. Dziewczyna odrzuca jego propozycję pozmywania naczyń. Jest wściekła z powodu rozmowy z Hanną, a kiedy Andrew pyta, czy chce o tym pogadać, odpowiada, że jej przyjaciółka jest idiotką. Przez nieuwagę Spencer kalczy dłoń nożem. Chłopak od razu do niej podbiega, pytając, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Występowanie Sezon 3 (2/24) *3x15 'Mona-Mania *3x19 What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Sezon 4 (1/24) *4x17 Bite Your Tongue ' Sezon 5 *5x04 'Thrown From The Ride Różnice między serialem a książkami *W książkach Spencer i Andrew przez jakiś czas byli parą. Z kolei w serialu, chłopak prawdopodobnie czuje do niej coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale Spencer nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Cytaty Galeria Andrew.jpg Pretty Little Liars S04E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0905.jpg Andrew319.jpg Andrew1.jpg Normal 0512.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Obiekty westchnień Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Spencer Hastings Kategoria:Znajomi Emily Fields Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi serialu Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:A do Z